


Things Derek Knows For Sure

by nine_thursdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek Feels, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Poor Stiles, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Teen Wolf episodes, Rough Sex, Slightly Crazy Derek, Stiles is stupid, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Derek knows for sure, and one is that he needs to have the young boy stumbling through the woods in front of him.<br/>(Note - Only a little non-con as Derek sorta ambushes Stiles but Stiles enjoys it so it's all good, but you've been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Derek Knows For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but enjoy anyway :)

Derek knows several things for sure.

First - He knows he is too violent, too wild and unpredictable.

Second - He knows it is because of the fire that killed almost everyone he loved

Third - He knows it is his fault that the remaining Hale family left him

Fourth- He knows he should change his ways, but doesn't.

Fifth - He knows that the young boy stumbling through his woods in tight jeans and a red zip-up hoodie is lost

Sixth- - He knows he should leave

Seventh - He knows he can't, because this boy, with his spindly legs and occasional swearword and messy hair is so unexpectedly gorgeous that Derek needs him.

Eight - The final thing Derek really knows for sure is that what follows is wrong but Derek also knows he can't stop it, so he enjoys it.

And that is when Stiles Stilinski, once again on a hunt for a dead body, finds himself being held up against a tree by a familiar figure, and because Stiles has no brain-to-mouth filter, he speaks

''Dude, you're Derek Hale, right? The guy whose family burned down like three years ago or something.''

It was only when Derek growled menacingly that Stiles realized something was off, and began to struggle in Derek's grasp

''Ok-hay, so I'm going now.''

Derek chuckled, a deep, humorless sound that made Stiles' skin crawl

''I'm afraid you're not.''

And then, before the young boy could utter another word, Derek had claimed his plush pink lips in a rough kiss, that Stiles found himself enjoying, much to his surprise.

The pair kissed like that for a while, the younger man pressed up to a tree, moaning as the bigger man licked and bit into his mouth, while Derek slowly unzipped Stiles' jumper, allowing the younger man to caress his abs.

Suddenly, the larger man snapped, and, with a snarl, flipped Stiles around, so his face was pressed into the tree bark, and Derek tugged the young boy's pants and boxers down as one, without grace, and began to rub a large finger against Stiles' hole, making the other man write and moan shamelessly.

Deep inside both men, they knew this was wrong, they didn't know each other, and tree sex is the kinda sex you regret the day after.

But Stiles, too caught up in the finger now thrusting in and out of his hole, didn't care,

And Derek, too fixated on the pleading and begging man in front of him, didn't care either.

''Fuck me. Do it. Now! God, I was ready like yesterday, please, man, fuck me!''

That did it. Having the young boy plead for Derek's dick undid him, and with a howl, he thrust his hard dick straight into the young boy, causing both men to moan with pleasure.

Derek leaned into Stiles neck, and licked and nipped at one area of his neck, where the shoulder met neck, until a bruise formed, and then Derek began to move his hips, slowly at first, but Stiles didn't want slowly. He wanted quickly, and he wanted now, so Stiles clenched his ass as hard as he could, causing Derek's hips to involuntarily buck and the older man to groan.

After that, it was a blur of sweat and moans until Derek came with a shout inside the other man, causing Stiles to come all over himself and the tree.

Leaning on the bark and one another for support, Derek placed a surprisingly tender kiss on Stiles mouth as he pulled out and did up his flies.

The absence made Stiles shiver, and he bent to pull up his pants, suddenly embarrassed, and when he turned around to speak to Derek...

..The other man was gone.

Three miles away, a running wolf added an item to it's list.

Nine - Derek knows he is horrible.

One thing the wolf did not know was how to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to risk the non-con start upsetting people, so it may be over-exaggerated, but I won't risk not warning triggers so yeah.


End file.
